


Lamplight

by Jadesfire



Category: Captain Jack Harkness - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/pseuds/Jadesfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A baker's drabble, sequel to "Ned"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lamplight

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [](http://karaokegirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**karaokegirl**](http://karaokegirl.livejournal.com/)

  
Jack reached over to turn off the lamp, and stopped, watching the man on the bed. The light softened Lawrence's sleeping face, making him look young and vulnerable. He had talked himself ragged tonight, and consumed more whiskey than was probably wise for a man who rarely drank.

Only when he'd plunged the room into moonlit darkness did Jack let himself touch, brushing back pale hair and taking a last, long look. He could never return, never interrupt this fixed timeline again, but he couldn't regret what he'd done. For men like himself and Lawrence, comfort was a rare, precious thing, and he'd learned to horde these moments, to treasure them.

Then he picked up his gun again, and slipped back out into the night.

 


End file.
